


【脱岩】Threesome

by yuanzezeye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※rps请勿上升真人※架空※奇怪设定下的三人行，没什么逻辑爽就行，和根根的口嗨脑洞※24岁脱+36岁脱x30岁狗※车





	【脱岩】Threesome

有比一觉醒来发现自己和陌生人一起睡在不认识的地方更尴尬的事情吗？

片冈直人相信是有的。

当他小心翼翼地凑过去然后看到了那赤裸的，面容和自己那位有着“血海深仇”的死对头过分相似的枕边人的时候，他忍不住抬手揉了揉眼睛。还没等他开口，就被翻身后的人拉到了怀里，“Nao桑…好早……”也许是刚睡醒，他的嗓音里还带着几分哑，光动手动脚还不够，语罢还凑上来含住片冈的耳垂舔了舔，过电般的酥麻刺得他一个激灵甩开岩田的手就往后蹭。

“砰————！”

在安静的房间里响起的是重物落地的声音，这下原本刚睡醒还迷迷糊糊的，以为能打个起床炮的岩田也彻底清醒了过来。“Nao桑…？”察觉到不对，大脑飞速运转的岩田看着坐在地上仿佛还在状况外的，年轻时的恋人反应过来了什么，抿起嘴轻笑了下。“哦，不对。现在应该叫你Nao酱了吧？可以问一下你几岁吗，我猜是二十四？就是我们初遇的那年吧。好怀念啊…Nao酱那时候下手是真的很重…”

说得和你下手很轻一样。在男人口中仿佛是好几年前发生的事情对于片冈来说就是上个礼拜刚刚经历过的。腹部互殴留下来的淤青还在隐隐作痛，谁能想到一个看上去白白净净的男生在膝撞的时候可以这么毫不留情呢。这时候片冈就选择性忽略掉了自己约架堵人堵了半个多月的混账行为。

二十四岁的片冈直人无疑是年少轻狂的，抱着只要有一腔热血什么妞泡不到的心态勇往直前，也确实凭着张帅气的脸在パリピ中大受欢迎，却意料之外地在那位一袭白裙的黑长直学妹身上折戟而归了。片冈本来抱着自欺欺人地心态安慰自己，人家可能只是不想谈恋爱罢了。看热闹不嫌事大的玩伴们却偷偷送来口风说那位高岭之花放下身段倒追起了一个高中生。“切，小屁孩罢了。”对此嗤之以鼻的片冈还是没有按耐住自己的好奇心，打听到了小姑娘准备告白的时间地点后早早地蹲在了那里。

“对不起。嗯…我现在比较想专心学习…”顺着风飘过来的语句断断续续听不真切，但是有一点很清晰，他拒绝了她的告白。

那位少年倒是真的如传闻中一样好看，但当女生抹着眼泪从片冈身旁的小道跑走时，他也顾不上欣赏那美貌了，徒留了满腔的愤怒，要不是朋友把他死死拉住，他怕是要冲上去暴揍一顿那位岩田了。片冈也不知道这怒气源于何处，为了女人？或许还不值得，换换口味选择的猎物倒不至于在他心里留下这么深的感情，他想他可能只是气不过岩田展现出来的那份居高临下的傲慢吧，他注视着那个女孩，委婉地拒绝着，脸上那几分为难也是恰到好处，就好像是真的不想让她受伤的样子。

太虚伪了。  
这时被气愤冲昏头脑的他还无法分辨那夹杂在愤怒中一闪而过的微妙情感。

片冈想，一顿教训或许可以撕破他的假面。

不管怎么说，事情发展到现在这个局面是片冈完全没有想到的，他佝偻着背夹紧自己的腿，努力不让自己的视线落到开放式厨房里那个只披了件宽大衬衫大咧咧地露着两条腿的人身上，他有理由怀疑如果不是他在这里，岩田连这衬衫都不会披。

“Nao酱？”

盘子接触桌面发出清脆的响声，岩田诧异地看着客厅里显得局促不安，脸上带着红晕的片冈，“哪里不舒服吗？是不是发烧啦…”岩田询问着用手背去触碰他的额头，贴上去的那一刻感觉手下人明显颤了一下。岩田愣了一下，仔细观察片冈的表情，不像是生病激起的红，倒像是在竭力忍耐着什么，目光又顺着落到了他并起的腿间，挑了挑眉。

“你看什么看？”像是在雄狮面前龇牙咧嘴发出低哮的幼崽，片冈的质问本就显得底气不足，强撑起来的气势因岩田拉开裤链的动作一泻千里。“？？？”本来是为了搭配现代风的房间而购置的沙发在这种情况下却显得狭小且避无可避。

最后一次思考仿佛已经变成了上个世纪的事情，片冈觉得他的大脑停止了运转，这大概只是他做过的又一场香艳的春梦，不自觉地指甲嵌入了掌心忍耐着这对于他来说过分强烈的快感，无法对焦的他只能依稀看见岩田轻巧地用食指挑了那带了卷的，似乎有些遮挡住视线的发别在耳后，露出了清爽的侧颜。看上去这么高高在上的人，现在却在帮他……片冈按在他脑后的手不自觉地加了点力道，岩田顺势放松自己让他进入地更深，等察觉到不妙的时候已经晚了一步，来不及退开，只能吞下了大半。岩田咳嗽着将剩下的白浊吐在手心里，咋了下舌，选择凑上去与正在为太快缴械感到懊恼的片冈分享这份不太美妙的味道，然后两个人一起冲进了洗手间漱口。

等他们回桌前时，煎蛋和火腿已经完全冷了，但片冈也没有露出嫌弃的表情，只是一口一口缓慢地咀嚼着，有美人佐餐仿佛也没有那么难以下咽，看着岩田优雅而快速的，完成任务似的解决完早饭就去旁边打起了工作电话，期间还不忘回头指指，示意片冈把碗筷放到水槽就行。

岩田没有和二十四岁的片冈讲述他们相恋的过程，但片冈看到这摆满了各种调料的料理台和刚刚在卧室里，还在震惊时瞥到的那眼半开的衣橱，直到现在才浮现在脑海里，无疑那些都是自己的痕迹，或者说这间房子充满了“片冈直人”的痕迹。片冈回头去看那个倚在阳台上打着电话，时不时挑起唇角笑一下的人，他不由得怀疑起来，刚刚岩田的笑容有这么…冷漠吗？还只是因为距离太远看不真切，也听不到他们的对话才会有这种感觉。是错觉吗？好像终于谈完了，且过程不是很顺利，岩田一把将散落的发全部撸到后面咋着舌拉开了阳台的门，一抬头和还站在那里的片冈对上了眼，才重新想起来现在家里不只是他一个人了，眨了眨眼，慢慢地笑了起来，“Nao酱自己找点什么玩？我还要忙一会诶。”

“操，你是不是出千？”

短暂结束工作的岩田跑出来和片冈一起玩，没玩几把呢片冈的脸上已经贴满了纸条，抽积木怎么作弊？读出了岩田眼里的无奈和满满的笑意，好吧，可能笑意占了百分之九十九点九，感觉被小看的片冈不爽的咂舌。

“再来一局。”  
看上去脆弱得摇摇欲坠的积木堆在片冈期盼的眼神中，并没有倒下。好了，压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草又交给了片冈。自暴自弃地抽出最后的积木，果不其然地倒了。“好了好了，我们不玩了？”虽用的是征求意见的语气但岩田已经着手收拾起那散落一地的积木。片冈猛的站起不发一言地俯视着岩田。

“嗯？”不明所以的岩田停下了手上的动作，好像无法理解片冈为什么突然生起了气。

自作主张地触碰他，自作主张地为他解决生理需求。果然岩田还是那个他熟悉的，温柔但淡漠的人。也不能说是熟悉，这份熟悉也带了几分自以为是。片冈认为自己了解岩田，至少是了解一部分那个十六岁的岩田刚典的，那纠缠着，跃跃欲试想要约架的一个月内到处打听他消息的片冈，已经在脑海里将他拼出了个大概，事实也可能就是如此，他的猜测八九不离十，因此他更不能忍耐现在的岩田像对待一个小孩一样待他，那如果这样的他是不是什么都能容忍呢？

“唔…”岩田睁大了眼，捏着木块的指节隐隐泛出了白色，片冈用唇舌挑逗着他。岩田愣了一下以后果断接过了主动权，揉捏着片冈的后颈让他凑的更近，像是品尝甜品般掠夺他口中的的津液，分开时两人都喘得不行，片冈本就是半跪着弯腰的姿势，被岩田一拽就到了地上，然后就是有着温度的地方贴了上来。片冈倒吸了一口气，岩田坐到了他的跨上，隔着裤子都能体会到的丰满弹性正压着他那跃跃欲试的小片冈，这大概就是甜蜜的痛苦吧。还没等更进一步的行为发生，门口就传来了钥匙捅进锁孔的声音。

是这个世界的片冈直人。

Naoto一开门就看到客厅地上的两个人，沉默了一下，放下了手上的备用钥匙走了过去。“你还没回去吗？”说话的对象是片冈，但他注视的却是岩田的方向，“没有欺负‘我’吧？嗯？”Naoto单膝跪了下来，揽住岩田的腰把他往自己身上靠了一下，凑近他耳边发出了最后那个上挑的尾音，片冈就看着刚才还游刃有余的岩田，脸以肉眼可见的速度染上了红晕，再往下一看，恍然大悟。不知不觉的Naoto的手已经拨开了内裤顺着滑了进去，揉捏的动作透过柔软贴身的布料被看得一清二楚，但Naoto本来也就没有隐瞒的意思，他，指那个十二年前的片冈直人，已经赚到了不是吗，现在到了他收取补偿的时候了。

“唔…”岩田上下两个口都被撑得满满当当，艰难地用鼻腔发出闷哼。已经是第二轮了，乱七八糟的体液黏腻地堆积在腿根，又被片冈用手指沾着，在已经容纳了巨物的后穴试探着能不能插入，两人似是比赛着在岩田的身上留下痕迹。刚刚对恋人坐在他人身上的行为还表现得风轻云淡的Naoto手下却毫不留情，一边享用着岩田紧致高温的喉，一边引导着片冈揉捏上了他的乳头，生涩地挑弄带来的快感像用羽毛拂过般转瞬即逝，引得岩田挺起胸去迎合。片冈用速度和力道弥补自己缺乏的技巧，在Naoto的教导下鞭挞着岩田的花心，岩田挺着腰顺着身后顶弄的节奏在床单上磨蹭着自己的性器。好像有点含不住了，可怜兮兮地吐出了Naoto的性器，湿漉漉的被干的艳红的小嘴吻着还精神的地方，蹭着脑后的手，轻声讨着饶，“Nao桑…”身前的人笑了一下，帮他按摩着因为张开太久发酸的脸颊，以为结束了口腔责罚的岩田还没松口气，就被捏着脸颊又操了进去。“？！！”Naoto用拇指揉了揉他发红的眼角，轻声安慰着，“时间还早。”感觉被忽略了的片冈不甘示弱，粗暴且毫无章法地碾压起他的穴肉，过于充沛的汁液随着抽插发出令人脸热的水声，岩田被动地承受着来自前后夹击的快感，被肏到完全失去思考的能力，性器淅淅沥沥地射出稀薄的精液，即使被片冈粗糙的掌心虐待着却也再射不出来了。Naoto发狠地顶弄了几下，在高潮前拔了出来，选择在岩田的脸上留下了自己的痕迹。

被操到餍足的岩田被Naoto抱去清洗，陷在柔软的床铺中没过一会就陷入了沉睡，原本坐在床边的片冈感觉到了有哪里不对，突然站了起来。

“你要回去了。”  
已经经历了一次的Naoto知道即将会发生什么。片冈身形逐渐透明，在他最后消失前看到怀抱着岩田的Naoto对他比了个嘘的手势。

“对那个他要保密哦。”  
二十四岁的片冈直人回到了原来的世界。


End file.
